


[DV] Golden Sunset

by dozing_blue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozing_blue/pseuds/dozing_blue
Summary: 老夫老妻看夕阳。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil
Kudos: 5





	[DV] Golden Sunset

“但丁，很高兴我们都还活着。”  
维吉尔突然打破静谧，轻声说，在经历太多年的生离死别和荒谬命运的嘲讽后。  
淡漠的银瞳里映照出人类城市的影像，陌生又熟悉的景色温暖了双眼，人类的心在胸腔里鼓动着生的喜悦，中年半魔情不自禁晃荡起双腿。  
两颗返璞归真的灵魂坐在海拔五百米的高楼顶端，腿挨着腿，肩并着肩。低矮密集的楼房建筑在他们脚下隐没于黑暗，整齐有序地铺向光辉绚烂的地平线，在那里，两人的视线抵达同一个终点。  
金色夕阳的余晖挤在蓝色天空和黑压压的城市建筑群之间，如熊熊燃烧的不死巨鸟大展双翼，妄图在漫长黑夜到来之前挣扎着飞出地平线。蜿蜒的河流是它壮丽鲜亮的尾羽，它在黑暗城市大地上割开一道宽阔的口子，用波光粼粼的水面宣示其永恒的存在。  
天色变幻。  
光芒黯淡。  
夜气渐浓。  
不死鸟在沉沦前的辉煌挣扎有如一场精彩至极的无声戏剧，向唯二的观众表演生命的真谛。  
他们不约而同回想起曾经誓要以命相搏的信念之战，他们点燃了彼此的灵魂，又在没有彼此的两个世界里孤独地燃烧。  
两人沉默着，谁也不提那些事。  
他们继续观看，看太阳如何失去激情，看光明如何被黑暗压迫和吞噬。  
地平线上最后一缕光骤然隐没，英雄从舞台上退出。  
完结落幕。  
但丁歪着脖子，有点遗憾地将脑袋搁在兄长肩上，维吉尔抱着双臂伸出尾巴，轻悄悄攀上但丁的腰。两人的背影互相依偎着，整理落日在心中溅起的纷繁情绪。  
维吉尔心中斗争良久，终于决定传达心声比维护自尊重要。  
“谢谢你。”  
但丁从兄长肩上抬起头。  
“什么？”  
“谢谢你，但丁。”维吉尔转过上半身和头，直视弟弟的双眼，清晰地重复了一遍。  
蓝色探照灯在夜空中摇摆移动，射穿云层，城市在他们脚下喧嚣，亮如白昼，他们借着微弱的光看彼此不再相似的脸。但丁迷惑了。 傲慢的长子第一次向他道谢，而他们对彼此做过的只有互相伤害和互相残杀。他不敢往下想。  
“你还好吗，维吉？”但丁摸了摸兄长额头。  
“我很好。”维吉尔看着忧虑的弟弟，良久，还是把脸转了过去。  
“我死过很多次。”他自顾自地说，越过一幕幕死亡瞬间，眺望地平线，“也活过很多次。”  
“维。。。”  
“那些年，我只是为了生存追求力量，从未感受过生活。”  
“维。。。”  
“是死亡解放了我。”  
_是你解放了我。_  
“维。。。”但丁喉咙哽住，他的双胞胎本不必以如此极端的方式获得自由，弑兄的罪恶感鞭打着他向维吉尔道歉。  
“谢谢你，但丁。”  
维吉尔转向胞弟，恬然一笑，但丁动摇了，竟有一瞬接受了。  
_不，不对。_  
_我杀了他。_  
_是我杀了他！_  
_死亡不是解脱，死亡不是自由！_  
维吉尔捧着他的脸吻了过来，唇舌相触的一刹那，但丁的大脑一片空白。  
“谢谢你，但丁。”  
_不！_  
维吉尔狂热地吻着胞弟，在唇齿分离的灼热喘息间低吟着谢意，身体前所未有的轻松。他感受了到生命的流动，连感官也变得鲜活起来。风的流向，力量，速度，但丁的形状，温度，厚度，皮肤的味道，头发的触感，膝下地面的平整度，硬度，湿度，他几乎能从一切事物中体验到平等生命的存在，而不是高高低低的恶意和无处不在的死亡威胁。  
“谢谢你，但丁。”  
_不，不，不！_  
维吉尔掀起但丁衬衫，连同风衣外套一起脱了个精光。他把双生子推倒在地上，骑在胯上强吻他，有力的尾巴捆住不安分的双手高高吊起，他一边堵住但丁的舌头，一边隔着皮裤把小但丁捏得又胀又硬。但丁紧绷身体握紧拳头，头皮发麻肌肉发抖，好几次被不知轻重的手指捏得差点射了出去。突然“滋”地一声，下体一凉，他估计维吉尔单手解不开腰带和拉链，直接手撕了他几千美刀的裤子。心还没来得及疼一下，脆弱敏感的蛋蛋就被带着战术手套的冰凉手指侵略蹂躏，鲜明尖锐的快感逼得但丁蜷起脚趾头失声惊呼。冷空气猛烈地灌进肺部又急遽喷出，但丁头昏脑涨剧烈喘着气，觉得维吉尔快要了他的老命。他喘着气想，死板压抑又保守的老哥确实解放了。解放了的老哥真要命。性感得要命。  
赤身裸体的长子眼睫低垂，展开双腿，扶着但丁冲天的肉柱对准穴口，缓缓放下腰肢一吞到底。但丁叹息着，郁积多年的罪恶感烟消云散了。过去的维吉尔已经死了，他不该再把自己的愧疚和遗憾强加在重获新生的哥哥身上。既然饲养已久的痛苦感情无人认领，他就该及时弃养，让它死掉。  
过去的维吉尔已经死了。  
过去的但丁也没有存在的意义。  
_忘掉吧。忘掉吧。忘掉吧。_  
_为了现在和未来，死掉吧。_  
但丁抓住哥哥光滑紧窄的腰部，发了狠地肏干。  
“感受到了吗，维吉，感受到了吗，你活着！你活着！”  
一向坚强隐忍的长子回以泣音。  
疼痛，疼痛，疼痛。  
扭动着腰肢无处可逃。  
他却不想停下。  
他被贯穿了，他要死了，他同时感受到爱的剧痛和生的狂喜。   
双生子不给他喘息的机会，把他压在天台边缘肏他。重建后的红墓市夜景繁华，川流不息，每一盏灯火后都有一个希望，一个生命，一个改变世界的可能性，某种看不见的力量把这些规模庞大的生命音符组织成摄人心魄的绚丽交响诗，维吉尔看得忘了呼吸。  
“感受到了吗，bro？”但丁从背后温柔有力地抱住他，用尽全身的力量和热情操他的腺体，身下人只是柔软服帖、哆哆嗦嗦地配合，但丁朝哥哥下腹摸去，全神贯注于夜景的维吉尔不知什么时候射了一身。  
“我爱你，维吉。”但丁咬着双生子的耳廓低声说，他掐着髂骨挺腰深深插入，把哥哥浑圆饱满的臀部挤压变形。汗湿的胸膛贴着拱起的蝴蝶骨，他紧紧粘住维吉尔，在那个曾经孕育尼禄的地方释放了所有的感情。  
维吉尔观赏着生机勃勃的城市光景，重心后移将后背送进弟弟怀里。他牵起但丁的双手，搭在自己小腹上，手指张开，十指交缠。   
“一起活下去吧，但丁。” 


End file.
